Sale
|death = |cod = Heart forcibly expelled from chest via Dolly Dagger |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = |hair = Ginger ( ) |eyes = Aquamarine ( ) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = |affiliation = Passione |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Hidenobu Kiuchi (PS2 game) (Anime) |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. Sale is a Passione operative and Mario Zucchero's partner, and also a Stand User. In order to get Polpo's fortune, he follows Team Bucciarati up to Capri and battles Guido Mista with his Kraft Work. Appearance Sale is a young man of slim build with spiked hair on the sides of his head that fall away halfway up. Sale wears a sleeveless shirt with an exaggerated V-neck. It is hollowed by his hips. The shirt, trousers, and arm warmers are decorated with a star motif. Personality Sale is a careful man, approaching his goal with care. He appears more focused than his partner Mario Zucchero, coming to the conclusion that 6 billion lire would drastically improve his standing within Passione. Opportunistic, him and Zucchero work as a duo to secure Polpo's treasure, brave enough to oppose Bucciarati's team of six individually. Compared to Zucchero's recklessness, Sale is more calm and calculated, having planned to outrace Buccirati's gang to the location of the treasure while Zucchero battled them directly and await word from his partner. He also separated Guido Mista from the others to force him into a one-on-one battle where Kraft Work's ability had the advantage against Sex Pistols. However, Sale also demonstrates some degree of overconfidence in combat, explaining his every move to Mista and claiming his Stand's superiority. Abilities Kraft Work is a humanoid close range Stand which can fixate any object it touches in space. History Vento Aureo (2001) Sale searches for Polpo's fortune with Mario Zucchero and is eventually intercepted by Guido Mista, who manages to shoot him in the leg at first, and later in the head. This drives him to fight Mista atop a truck.Chapters 462-457: Enter Sex Pistols During the fight, Sale demonstrates his immunity to Mista's bullets by sapping them of kinetic energy before they can reach his brain. However, he is defeated when Mista uses his last bullet to have all six of his Sex Pistols fire the last bullet at the first bullet hole in Sale's head, lodging the first bullet in deeper. Sale somehow manages to survive and is left unconscious on Bucciarati's boat. Purple Haze Feedback (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) Sale and Zucchero are forced to take on the mission to exterminate the drugs team in order to prove their loyalty. He infiltrates the warehouse the drugs team is in at Villa San Giovanni with the help of his partner's Stand ability. He slips into the warehouse first in an attempt to dispatch the two members of the drugs team inside, Vittorio Cataldi and Angelica Attanasio. Unfortunately, his sanity is drained by Angelica's Stand and he faces Vittorio with a clouded mind, leaving him unable to make rational decisions. He manages to land a blow square in Vittorio's chest, but his stand's power is turned against him which resulted in his heart launching itself from his body, leading to his death. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * |Episodes = * }} Gallery Manga= MarioZucchero.png|Zucchero and Sale talks about Polpo Zucchero disappear.png|Sale notices that his partner ditched him in a moving car Sale's first blood.png|Sale's leg gets hit by a bullet Sale First Appearance.png|Sale's first full appearance SaleInjured.png|Surviving the seemingly lethal shot to the head, much to Mista's shock Kraft Work blocking bullets.png|With Kraft Work's power, Sale is able to block Mista's bullets SaleFrozenBullets.jpg|Suspending Mista's bullets in mid-air SalevsMista.png|Assaulting Mista Sale throat injured.png|Hit in the throat by a bullet Sale Rock Climbing.png|Sale using Kraft Work's power to climb fixated rocks SaleBulletTapping.jpg|Building energy into a stopped bullet SaleBulletRelease.jpg|Releasing the bullet, making it to fly back at Mista Sale Finishing Headshot.png|Half of a bullet knocking the first headshot deeper SaleDefeated.jpg|Sale defeated |-| Anime= Mario driving.jpg|Sale talking to his partner Mario Zucchero Sale in a car.jpg|Sale realizes too late Zucchero left Sale face.jpg|Sale warns the absent Zucchero about Bucciarati's team |-| Game= Sale ps2.jpg|Sale as he appears in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure's Story Drama References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Part 5 Antagonists Category:Retired Characters